Cat Ears and Veela Wings
by UsagiDawnie
Summary: Harry is invited to a Ministry Soiree by Mr. Weasley. While there he finds out that he has a mate, and not just any mate, a veela mate. How will this Neko and Veela get along?
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Yes, it's_ _ **another**_ _neko Harry story. What can I say? I'm obssessed. Hope you like it. ;)_

 **Prologue: An Invitation**

"HARRY!" I hear stomping on the stairs. No doubt Uncle Vernon is on his way up to yell at me for something else I 'didn't do'. I quickly conceal my tail in my trousers and put Dudley's old baseball cap on to cover my ears. Normally, the hat would be too big for me, but now that I have cat ears to conceal it fits perfectly. Trying to look nonchallant, I push the book Hermione sent me about Neko's beneath my pillow and pull out a copy of Romeo and Juliet I found in a box behind the local thrift store. It's a bit girly for a guy to be reading for fun, but I decided that if anyone asked I'd say I'm reading it because it's a classic.

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon loomed in the doorway, his face as red as a beet. Oh, here it comes. I close my book and sit up, waiting for the inevitable. "You've got company." he growls. I stare at him, "What?" I ask. Maybe I heard him wrong, this hat does block my hearing a little. It also cramps my ears, but I'm not complaining. I'd rather have cramped ears than a bruised body and no home. Not that I don't think Ron and his family wouldn't let me live with them, I just don't think I'd want to impose. They have too many kids to support as it is. "A Mr. Weasley and two youngsters - they say they're your friends." It was obvious that Uncle Vernon was about to lose his temper, so I quickly stand, "Oh, I didn't know they were coming." I say, and it's true. I didn't know they were coming, but that doesn't mean Uncle Vernon will believe it. He turns and leads the way downstairs, his grip on the rail makes me worried that he's doing to snap it in his fist. He would probably find some way to blame it on me too, I think sourly.

We round the corner into the parlour to find Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione sitting on one of the couches while Dudley and Aunt Petunia eye them like criminals from the couch across from them. Ron looks horribly awkward and Hermione is staring at me like I've grown a second head. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, is looking about the room with a look of absolute wonder on his face. When Uncle Vernon joins Aunt Petunia and Dudley on the couch they turn and glare at me like this is all my fault. "Hey, it's good to see you all - I didn't know you were coming." Hermione is the one that looks awkward now, "I'm sorry about that, Harry, this was a rather impromptu visit - Mr. Weasley wants to ask you a favor."

Upon hearing his name, Mr. Weasley turns to look at me, "Ah, Harry, so good to see you doing well. Ron's told me all about your recent inheritance. Very interesting indeed, quite rare as well might I add." I shake his hand and smile like I mean it. Weeks of keeping my secret and now Mr. Weasley has destroyed it in less than five seconds. It's not his fault of course, but I can't help dreading how my Aunt and Uncle will react.

"What does he mean 'inheritance'? Have you come into some money boy?" Uncle Vernon bellows. "No, no, it's not that kind of inheritance." I say quickly. Mr. Weasley and Ron exchange a look. "Then what kind of inheritance is it then? Property? Stocks?" I have no idea how to explain this to them without just showing them. With a defeated sigh I pull off my hat.

Aunt Petunia immediately screams and runs from the room, Dudley in tow. I can hear her yelling about demons all the way to her bedroom. Uncle Vernon isn't far behind her, but stays in the room long enough to spit, "Freak," at me before hobbling away, white faced. I roll my eyes and go to sit on the couch my Aunt and Uncle just vacated. I pause it pulling out my tail when Ron speaks, "Sorry for spilling the beans about your inheritance, mate."

I smile at him, "It's cool, they would've found out eventually anyway - that actually went better than I thought it would." Hermione stares at my ears, making me feel self-conscious about how they twitch this way and that. Once my tail is free it too waves around behind me of it's own accord. "You wanted to ask me a favor?" I ask, addressing Mr. Weasley. "Ah, yes. I have been invited to a Ministry Soiree, the first one in my career, and I would very much like it if would come as well-" he asked, looking awkward. "What, as incentive for them to invite you again?" I ask. He looks sheepish, "Well yes - will you come?" I think about it for a moment. A Ministry Soiree, huh. To be honest it sounds rather boring, but it would get me away from my Aunt and Uncle's house at the very least. "Sure, can I bring a date?" I ask. He looks surprised, and so do Ron and Hermione. "I don't see why not." Mr. Weasley says, smiling good-naturedly. I turn toward Hermione, "Hermione, would you be my platonic date to the Ministry Soiree?" I ask with faux elegance. Ron blanched at me like I had just kissed his girlfriend, but he and Hermione aren't even dating. Yet. She giggles, "Of course. I would be honored." she says, taking my outstretched hand. "It's settled then, Harry and Hermione will go with Dad to the Ministry Soiree."


	2. Chapter 2

This may be the most boring party I have ever been to, and I've been to quite a few. "Father, when is this party going to be over?" I ask, pulling at the collar of the suit Mother layed out for me to wear. It's sweltering in here. "It's not a party Draco, it's a soiree." Father says, brushing his hand over the front of his suit and trying to look casual and amiable. He isn't succeeding, but I don't say anything. It's not his fault - even when he's genuinely smiling he looks irritated. It took me most of my childhood to figure that out.

I look around at the dancing couples, wondering what to do. We have already payed our respects to the host, some ministry official that owns this mansion, and taken a turn about the room greeting everyone. Now our options of entertainment seem to be either dancing or pointless small talk, both of which I loathe. Suddenly, my back starts to itch. I squirm and try to reach the spot without looking like a trained monkey.

"What are you doing?" Father asks. His smile is definitely fake now.

"My back itches." I say. _And on top of that I feel like I'm standing in an oven._

"Here, let me-" he says, brushing my hands aside. "Where is it?" he asks, running his hand over my back.

"Up - there-" I sigh in relief as the itching subsides. His hand moves again and I feel his fingers pressing on my back just before a sharp needle-like sensation shoots across itwhere he's touching.

"What the hell?" I say, jumping away from him. Several people around us turn to stare.

"Be quiet- I think you're wings are coming in." Father says, acting like nothing happened.

I stare at him, "My wings? But that means-" I look around the room.

"Yes, it means your mate is here somewhere. Just stay calm and keep an eye out." He should know. When Father found his mate, my Mother, he went beserk and injured three people trying to get to her.

I'm staring into the throng, trying to figure out who my mate could be when the crowd parts. I only get a glimpse of him. Messy black hair, green eyes , black suit, cat ears - _Harry_ _Potter_. My blood sings, my back is on fire. I surge forward, compelled by my veela nature to go to him. I am stopped by a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turn and glare at my Father.

"Not here, Draco," he whispers, "Why don't you go into the empty parlor across the hall and I will get your mate and and bring her to you." I fight to keep back a blush. How will my Father react me having a male mate?

" 'him' " I correct.

He stares at me, "What?"

I swallow, "It's Harry."

"Harry Potter?" he asks. We both look up and see Harry asking someone we can't see to dance. My blood boils at the sight. The only person that should be dancing with him is _me._ "Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes." I growl. The only thing keeping me from crossing this room is my Father's hand on my shoulder.

"Alright - I'll go get him." He says. I make to leave the room as he said.

"And Draco?" Father asks.

I turn in annoyance, "What?"

"Try not to ruin that suit," Father says, "It's a family heirloom."

"I'll do my best." I sneer.

I smile at Hermione as we spin together on the dancefloor. I don't know how to dance, but I remember that Hermione once told Ron and I that her parents made her take classes when she was little. She is a superb dancer.

The Soiree so far has been, as I predicted, rather boring. Mr. Weasley has introduced me to several of his colleagues, each of whom's names I have now forgotten.

My ears ache from all the people talking over each other and I can feel a headache forming. My tail is tucked beneath my suit so that it's out of the way.

"Ahem - Miss Granger, do you mind if I cut in?" I look up to find Mr. Malfoy standing beside me. It takes a moment to register that he wants to dance with me. He leans over and whispers in my ear, "I need to speak with you."

I exchange a look with Hermione to convey that I will dance with him. She nods, "Of course Mr. Malfoy." She hands me over to the taller man, who immediately sweeps me across the room. If I thought Hermione was a good dancer then Mr. Malfoy is an excuisite one.

"Mr. Potter, I must congratulate you on your inheritance. Cat ears suit you perfectly."

I roll my eyes, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but if you don't mind, I would like to skip all this pointless small talk and discuss the real reason you wanted to dance with me."

His lips pull up into something I can only call a smile, "Of course. Mr. Potter, are you aware that all persons with a creature inheritance also have a mate."

I stare at him, flabbergasted, "No, I was not aware of it."

"Well, now you do, and I believe I know who yours is." he says. At this point we reach the opposite edge of the dancefloor. Mr. Malfoy keeps ahold of my arm and leads me off the floor and toward a large ornate door set into the wall.

"You?!" I ask, shock and disgust coloring my voice. Can he really think me so stupid that I will believe that _he's_ my mate? Also, doesn't he have a _wife and child?_

"No, not me." Lucius says, looking disturbed. I relax, but only a little. There is still a possibility that this is a trap. We skirt a group of aging wizards talking in whispers and reach the door. Mr. Malfoy lets me go first and then lets the door shut behind us. I find myself in a dimly lit hallway.

"Then who?" I ask, getting impatient.

He getures to the door clearly adjacent to the one we just exited from, "He is waiting in there."

 _He?_ I stare at the door. I have known that I'm gay for over a year now, so this wasn't that much of a shock to me, but still. I rush forward and throw open the door.

Of all the people I imagined to be behind that door I did not expect it to be Draco Malfoy. And yet he is standing in the middle of the room with a look on his face that could make milk curdle- and he's growling. Following Draco's line of sight, I see that Mr. Malfoy still has his hand wrapped around my arm. I move to jerk it out of his grip, but his hold on me is too strong.

"Let go-" I grumble. I do not feel like seeing someone lose their arm tonight. Or any other night either for that matter.

"I will let him go if you toss me that suit jacket unharmed." Mr. Malfoy calls to his son.

I blanch at him, " _Really? You're using me as a hostage for a jacket."_ He cuts a glance at me, his expression guilty, "It's an heirloom." he says seriously. Just then a white suit jacket hits the long-haired man in the face. I use this distraction to pull my arm out of his grip.

As soon as I'm free I lose my balance and start to topple backwards. I brace for the pain of hitting the hard marble floor, but instead I'm caught by two strangely familiar arms. The touch sends a shock of electricity through my bodyI suck in a breath as theintense feelings coursing through my body. I hear Draco gasp as well, confirming that he felt what it too. I look up, straight into his grey eyes. As I look into his gaze I feel myself melting. I can't speak, I can't move. "Are you okay?" he asks, sounding a little breathless. I blink once in an attempt to center myself, "Yeah-"

His brow furrows andI feel his hands on my waist sliding down.

"What -?" His hand rubs over my tail.

I shiver at his touch, even through the fabric it's like I'm being set on fire, "That's my tail." I whisper. I look away from him to conceal my blush.

"Oh," he says.

I laugh shakily.

One of his hands disappear from my waist. He brings up up to my chin and turns my face towards his. I don't stop him, I can't.

"Don't hide from me." he whispers.

In the back of my mind I wonder if this is really happening. Me and _Draco Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy is my mate and I'm his - what are the odds of that happening?

I turn around to face him. It doesn't escape my notice that as I turn Draco keeps his hands on me, it's as if he's unable to stay away. I am shocked to find that I feel the same.

"So," I start. His hands slide up my back. I feel abruise there ache when his hands brush over it, but I manage keep it from showing on my face . As he pulls me against him, I realize that he has wings; huge, white wings, sprouting out of his back.

I reach out to touch one, "What are you?" I ask. I feel his laughter shaking his body and reverberating into mine.

"I'm a Veela." he says.

I finger one of his feathers, "They're soft," I say as I let that information sink in. If Draco is a veela that means that his Father or Mother, or both, are one too. My guess is the Father.

" I bet your ears are soft too." Draco says, smiling. Suddenly I feel hands in my hair, rubbing my cat ears. I lean into his touch, the sensation of being petted is so wonderful.

"You're purring." Just then I realize that there's a rumbling feeling in my chest. I lean against Draco's chest and breath in the smell of hair product, cologne, and pine trees. He smells wonderful.

Then, suddenly, his hands fall away. His arms go around me, securing me against him. Then I hear the door squeak. Someone had come in.

I pull Harry against me, focused intently on the person that just interupted my first time seeing my mate. His wonderful purring ceases as The door squeaks to a stop. Anger rises in me, I stretch my wings out to scare them away. I would open them fully, but there isn't enough room in here for that.

"Who is it?" Harry whispers, straining to look behind him at the person in the doorway.

"I don't know-" I say.

"Harry? Draco?" the person calls. _Hermione Granger._ I have no doubt in my mind that she was the one dancing with Harry before. She probably followed my Father and Harry out of the ballroom, the sneaky mudblood.

"Hermione?" Harry calls back after a beat of silence. He moves to pull out of my arms, _to go to her._ I growl and pull him back against me. His hands come up to my chest, but I don't look down at him. I keep my eyes trained on the Granger girl - the intruder.

Deep inside I register that my veela instincts are getting out of control, but right now I'm too angry to care. Granger holds up her wand and whispers, "Lumos." She raises her lighted wand high in the air, letting the light wash over Harry and me. It also illuminates my wings. She gasps and takes a step back, _that's right muggle-born, run along now._ Unfortunately she doesn't flee the room like I hoped she would, "Harry? What is going on?" she asks.

Once again Harry strains to turn his head far enough to see her, "I - uh - Draco is a veela, and also my mate." I growl to accentuate this last remark. _That's right, he's mine._ Her eyes go wide and she takes another step back, this time more hesitantly than before.

"I see - well, congratulations. I guess I'll see you back in the ballroom?" she asks.

"Yeah." Harry says.

"Right, okay then - I'll just-" she points her thumb back over her shoulder before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Once she's gone I find that I am unable to relax. My wings flutter restlessly, the veela inside me tells me to get away from here where I can be with my mate in peace. Harry flinches when a picture falls off the wall and crashes to the floor. I look down at him to find him pressing his face into my chest. He's shaking in my arms. I force myself to loosen my hold on him. I don't want to hurt him, but at the same time I _need_ to keep him close to me.

"Draco - are you okay?" he asks, his voice is muffled my my shirt. I open my mouth to ask him what he's talking about when I realize that I'm the one shaking, not Harry.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself, "I'm - I'm not sure." I whisper, my voice sounds strained and too high, even to me. I still feel a little out of control. I bend and press my face into Harry's messy hair, right between his ears, and I drink in his scent. _Sandlewood . . . chocolate . . . soap?_ I feel Harry's arms on my back and I start to relax. Sighing heavily I let my hands drop to Harry's waist. I finger the places on his hips where I can feel his tail beneath his suit. As I do this Harry lets out a sound like a cross between a whimper and a soft moan and goes lax in my arms. I smile and repeat the action. "D-Draco -" Harry whines, but he doesn't make any effort to get me to stop, so I continue. After another moment Harry whispers breathlessly, "Mr. Weasley will wonder where I've gone."

This makes me pause, "You came with Mr. Weasley?" I ask.

"Yeah." he says.

"Are you staying with them? The Weasleys?" I ask.

He takes longer to answer me this time, "-Yeah."

I don't know what to say, or how to deal with the sudden jealousy coursing through me. "No." I say.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Mr. Weasley invited me to come to this - Soiree with him. I'm staying at his house tonight." His voice is hard andI stiffen in response to his stubborness."You can stay at my house." I offer, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"No, I have already told the Weasley's that I'm staying with them. My trunk is at thier house." he says.

I want to shake him for being so insistant on disobeying me. "We can get your trunk tomorrow." I say. He pulls away from me, and this time I let him.

"I am staying at the Weasley's tonight wether you like it or not." he says, his voice is steely, but his eyes give him away. His beautiful, green, eyes shine with unshed tears.

I take a deep breath and then let it out, "Okay," I whisper. He smiles up at me, " But I'm coming with you." I finish.

His smile falters, "Are you sure? It might be uncomfortable for you - the Weasleys' aren't exactly rich." I wrap my hands around his arms and pull him closer to me, "You are my mate, as long as I'm with you I could never be uncomfortable."

Harry sobs once and launches himself into my arms. I hold him as he cries and once he has calmed down again I whisper, "If you want, we can go back to the party."

He looks up at me, smiling, "It's a Soiree."

"Whatever," I sneer, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He laughs and I don't think I have ever heard a more beautiful sound.

The moment we re-enter the ballroom a group of men approach us. "Congratulations to you both. You know, some wizards with creature inheritances never meet their mate - you are quite fortunate to have found each other." one older wizard says. Draco keeps a tight grip on my hand. He radiates possessiveness. His wings are still there as well, folded against his back where I hope they stay while we're at the Soiree. "Thank you." I say to be polite. Another man moves forward to congratulate us as well as the other man walks away.

I see Mr. Malfoy across the room talking to Mr. Weasley, who grins and waves merrily at me. I want to punch the tall blonde man for telling everyone in the room about me and Draco.

I know that Draco has seen him too because of the look that crosses his face when he looks across the room. "Lets go over there." he whispers, gesturing toward the two men.

I nod and we start across the room. After what seems forever we make it, but not before being stopped at least a dozen times to be congratulated, interrogated, and lectured about our'newfound bond and mateship'.

"We need to leave." Draco says through clenched teeth, addressing his father only. Mr. Weasley stands to the side looking alarmed, I can only guess that he is shocked by the tone of Draco's voice and the manner in which he is addressing his Father. I smile reassuringly at him from Draco's side as the two Malfoy'sargue about wether or not it's too early to leave.

"We might not have had to leave if you hadn't told the whole damned room about me and Harry!" Draco growled. His father was struggling to keep a straight face as he fought with his son.

"Mr. Malfoy doesn't have to leave the Soiree, we're going with Mr. Weasley, remember Draco?" I pipe up, tugging on my mate's sleeve.

Draco visibly deflates as he turns to look at me, "You're right, but still -"

"Mr. Weasley, will you be ready to leave soon?"I ask. Mr. Weasley looks from me to Draco, who still looks irritated from his arguement with his father. "I assume that Mr. Malfoy here is coming with us?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply, hoping that he is okay with the situation. I don't want another episode like the one in the empty parlour.

Mr. Weasley takes a deep breath, "Alright then, I suppose as soon as we locate Miss Granger we can be going."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Draco says. I'm so pleased that he's attempting to be amiable that I my tail starts unravelling underneath my suit. I try not to grimace as it squirms beneath my clothes, but Draco immediately notices my discomfort anyway.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine." I reply automatically.

" _Harry-"_

I look up at Draco, his expression is intense. Leaning closer I whisper, "My tail is unravelling under my suit."

Draco glances at my waist, his expression mischevious. He reaches for me.

I bat his hand away, blushing. "Not here." I whisper, looking around at all the people watching us.

Draco's expression darkens and he looks away, glaring into the crowd.

I get the feeling that he's sulking, but I don't say anything.

"Are we really leaving already?" Hermione asks, coming up behind us. Behind her was Mr. Malfoy, whom I hadn't even noticed had gone.

"Yeah, Draco's not in a state to be around people right now." I say.

Hermione looks over at Draco as I speak. The blondeimmediately reaches out and pulls me against his side.

"He's probably still mad about me walking in on you two." Hermione giggles. The look on Draco's face says he doesn't think it's funny.

"Are we all ready to head home then?" Mr. Weasley asks.

"Definitely." I groan.

It doesn't take long for us to reach the front door. Once we're clear of the front steps Mr. Weasley, with the rest of us as tag alongs, apparates away from the Soiree. We land on the lawn outside the Burrow.


End file.
